Shower Tease
by MirrorDede
Summary: Oz is reduced to a quivering mess when he accidentally-on-purpose gets an eyeful of Alice undressing and taking a shower.


**Shower Tease**

**Summary:** Oz is reduced to a quivering mess when he accidentally-on-purpose gets an eyeful of Alice undressing and taking a shower.

**Words:** 876

**Rating:** NC-17ish

**Writer's Note:** Kink meme fill. Thanks to total_alias for beta reviewing (especially since she is not at all fond of this pairing!)

()

Oz pulled his sweaty boots off and looked down at his sore feet, which were bloody and blistered from the long walk he'd just taken in ill-fitting borrowed boots. He was about to go in the bathroom and wash the blisters clean, when he heard the sound of the toilet flushing.

_Who's in there?_ he wondered. _Ah, well, I'll just wait. _Just then he heard a noise coming from the bathroom – a long, low groan. _Alice's voice! Is she okay?_

He stood up and was about to burst through the door, then thought better of it. Looking down at his bloody blisters, he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly. _I need to wash up anyway, may as well go in. _He entered the room and looked around.

"Oohhh!" moaned Alice from behind the shower wall.

Oz resisted the urge to ask, "what's wrong?" because he suddenly was embarrassed to let Alice know he was there.

He tiptoed over to the shower wall and peeked around the corner. His pupils dilated to take in the sight of Alice unbuttoning her shirt. Her back was toward him and her hair was tied up above her head, so he had full view of her shoulders and back as the shirt slipped off her body. He could hardly breathe, watching her standing there in nothing but her short black skirt. The slight curve of her waist mesmerized him.

She put her hands on either side of her short skirt and slowly tugged down on it, scooching her hips from side to side as she struggled to slip off the tight black garment. The skirt fell to her knees and Oz stood rooted to the spot, taking in the curve of her hips and buttocks as she stood wriggling out of her lacy white underpants. He clenched his teeth and without thinking, grasped ahold of his arousal, which was sticking out at an uncomfortable angle inside his clothing. Adjusting himself so that it angled straight up, he undid the buttons of his shorts so that he'd have more room for what was quickly becoming a raging hard on.

Now standing stark naked, Alice turned on the shower and moved under the stream of water.

"Ahh!" she said, sighing. She took the bar of soap and worked up a lather, then leaned down and soaped up her feet. "Uuunggg…" she groaned, as if it hurt her to lean over that way.

But her achy noises oddly incurred a different reaction from Oz aside from sympathy. He started shaking all over, his mouth hanging open, his eyes hardly daring to blink.

"Ohhhgghh…" she moaned, rubbing soapy lather up her legs. She turned around to the side and he saw the shape of her breasts in profile, the curve of her stomach and then caught a quick glimpse of the furrow between her legs. He gripped the shower wall for support and thought he might pass out. _What's wrong with me?_ he wondered. _I need to…unngh!_ He looked down at himself and saw a wet spot forming on his shirt where the head of his erection was poking out of his shorts.

Unable to tear his eyes away for long, he looked back at Alice, who now had fully covered herself with lather and was rinsing it off under the stream of water. As the running water slowly revealed her bare skin again, and the bathroom filled with steam, the blond heir broke out into a sweat.

"Mmm…" Alice said, turning off the water and grabbing a towel.

A thrill of panic shot through Oz's stomach as he realized Alice would be heading his way. He backed up and bumped into the sink, then hopped up on to the sink ledge and hoped to hide his arousal from her, but the ledge was so small he had to use both hands just to keep from falling off. His erection jutted out straight in front of him, obvious as daylight.

Alice wrapped the towel around herself and came into view again.

"Oz!" Alice looked down at his feet. "You're bleeding!"

"U-uh…I'll take care of it…s-soon," Oz stuttered, his eyes transfixed by Alice's cleavage poking out above where she'd wrapped the towel_. She has no idea what kind of state I'm in right now,_ Oz thought. _She has no clue. Does she even see my_…

"What's this, Oz?" she asked, taking a few steps closer. She grasped his erection in her hand and start rubbing it with her hand.

"Ugghhmmm…" He trembled all over, while a few drops of precum leaked out onto her hand.

"You're acting kinda strange, Oz."

"K-keep doing that," he panted. "I-I'll be better s-soon if you keep doing that…" A long trail of saliva dripped from his mouth onto the base of his erection, and got on to Alice's hand as she stroked. Intrigued, she gripped hard on his arousal and stroked more and more rapidly, enjoying the feeling of it growing firmer and firmer under her touch. With a huge shuddering groan, Oz let lose all over her chest, and nearly fell off the sink in the process.

"Aw, crap," Alice griped, looking at the cum on her chest. "Now I have to take another shower."

**END**

_Afterward: this was the request from the kink meme I was trying to fill:_

"

"_Someone is taking a shower or bath. Someone else is stuck in the room and can't leave because they don't want to get caught, but can't helping looking. That or they're just taking advantage of the situation and perving on the unsuspecting victim._

_Anon can take this as far as they like. Any characters (though I'd like if Oz was either the stripper or the __pervert__ reluctant spy)_

_Bonus points if the stripper is all stiff and achy and making some rather suggestive sounds as they undress"_

"


End file.
